


escape velocity

by ladybuginettes (stylostique)



Series: tumblr prompts [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: M/M, and nothing else really, but I'm rating T just to be safe, there is one (1) mention of boners, they're like late teens here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 13:58:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15098072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylostique/pseuds/ladybuginettes
Summary: At this moment, three thoughts ran through Nino’s head:1. Holy shit, I’m not gonna die today2. Holy shit, Chat Noir is carrying me3. Holy shit, I just messed up big time in front ofChat Noir





	escape velocity

**Author's Note:**

> second ask meme!

It was, quite frankly, wild.

 

Nino knew, deep down, that being a superhero was obviously not the fun,romantic, and glittery affair that Ladybug and Chat Noir (oh, _Chat Noir,_ but that was a pondering for another time, preferably when he _wasn’t_ hurtling toward the ground at escape velocity – which itself was a concept meant to take him in the _opposite_ direction, and wouldn’t it be so nice to hurtle upward and not toward certain death?) made it seem, but he (in retrospect, quite foolishly) did not expect being hurled off the Tour Montparnasse as a standard first-day-on-the-job situation.

 

And to add insult to injury, his bracelet started to beep. _Of course._ Because, apparently, Murphy’s Law was the only universal constant. He swore under his breath, bracing himself as well as he could, waiting for the inevitable crash while cursing himself for using his shield too early, when a mass collided into him. A black leather-clad, distinctly humanoid-feline furry mass, which proceeded to spin his baton at a mind-blowing speed, ruffling his locks _just_ so.

 

At this moment, three thoughts ran through Nino’s head:

  1. Holy shit, I’m not gonna die today
  2. Holy shit, Chat Fucking Noir is carrying me
  3. Holy shit, I just fucked up big time in front of _Chat Fucking Noir_



 

He corrected the first thought to:

  1. Holy shit, I’m gonna die today but not from falling off a skyscraper



 

Chat Noir’s baton spun and expanded and spun dizzyingly fast, and the velocity of their fall was broken so abruptly that Nino couldn’t be sure that the lurch in his stomach wasn’t _entirely_ from being held close by a very attractive catboy. He was so distracted by his thoughts that he barely noticed Chat guiding them into the tower through an open window, till his feet gently touched the floor and he realized that Chat had lowered him in a princess carry. A fucking princess carry, and he was too busy freaking out ~~and trying not to pop a boner~~ to realize it.

 

“I don’t know what your kwami eats, but I’m sure you can pull together something for them from the snack stash these people surely have,” Chat Noir murmured into his ear, getting ready to pole vault out. And he almost did, leaving Nino flustered like that. Almost. Heart thumping a loud tattoo, still unsteady from the death defying fall and rescue, Nino grabbed his cheeks (so squishy, someone so hot _and_ so adorable should be illegal) and crushed his lips against Chat Noir’s, sending them both off balance and tumbling to the floor.

 

It took a loud and very insistent beep from his bracelet to break their kiss. Nino noted with no small satisfaction that Chat Noir looked _just_ as flustered as he felt, but then he opened his mouth. “I guess you really _fell_ for me there, hmm?”


End file.
